little angel
by peroxide blue
Summary: Everybody thinks Drew Tanaka is a horrible person. But nobody stopped to hear the reasons about why she was that way.


**I don't even know, man. I was in the middle of philosophy and then BANG! A short (yet shitty) poem about Drew Tanaka. Because, let's be honest, she might be a bitch, but she's the most awesome bitch you're ever gonna meet.**

**(Or, as my insane mind established while the teacher was reading about morals and ethics: SHE'S THE BOSS ASS BITCH BITCH BITCH.)**

**(I need a fucking psychiatrist.)**

**Only the even verses rhyme (in case they do, that is.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Drew Tanaka is too fab to be mine and I clearly don't have a gift for poetry.**

**WARNING: This is kind of a dark character study with verses. Character studies give me life.**

* * *

"So what if everyone thought she was a heart-breaker bitch? She was, anyway, and it was so much better for everyone this way. If people hated her, she couldn't hurt them, was her logic. So she made sure everyone loathed her, no matter what. Because, after all, they stereotyped her and judged her like they had known her since her birth. But that wasn't true. No one knew her. So what if they thought she was evil? She didn't care anyway."

Aren't angels supposed  
To have white wings?  
Aren't angels supposed  
To be the incarnation of bliss?

Angels should have white skin  
And perfect smiles.  
They should be beautiful  
And have divine eyes.

But what, oh what,  
If one of them, the prettiest one,  
Had fallen in love,  
With someone who is not a man?

Is it really so wrong  
To fall in love with yourself?  
Because no one knew that  
She couldn't love anyone else.

All her life, people  
Always left in the end.  
So she learned the lesson  
And only trusted herself.

So this pretty,  
Little perfect girl,  
Realised she was on her own,  
And no one would ever care.

And the precious angel  
Who was the definition of good,  
Turned herself into a devil,  
Which decided her doom.

She no longer looked like a pure angel,  
For now she had black wings.  
Her sweet, nice smile  
Got turned into an evil grin.

Her oh so precious beauty  
Was still there,  
But now she resembled  
The Angel of Death.

And her eyes,  
Oh her gorgeous and emotive eyes  
Now were as evil and empty  
As her brand new smile.

She had disappointed  
So many people, so many times,  
She just started thinking  
That nothing about her was right.

She knew that people  
Said nothing but lies.  
That they wouldn't stay,  
That they were just walking by.

So she pushed  
Everyone she loved away,  
Because if they left her  
She wouldn't burn them with her flame.

She started  
Breaking people's hearts,  
Jus like the world  
Had broken hers.

So she could  
Blame someone else,  
Of being too weak  
To handle the heart break.

Because people  
Just didn't mind,  
If you get shot  
Or if you go blind.

And now everyone thought  
She was a cold-hearted bitch,  
But since when did she care  
About what people might think?

Because all that horrible people  
Always acted like they cared.  
Yet they didn't mind in the slightest  
And merciless judged her.

People knew nothing  
Of her hell of a life,  
They just though she was another  
Shallow, stupid, Aphrodite child.

When someone tried  
To change her stubborn, pretty head,  
He hit against a hard wall  
That just wouldn't break.

He said she mattered  
He said he really did mind,  
But she knew better  
Than to believe a couple of lies.

And so she made his life  
A torture, a living hell,  
So he would leave her  
And indeed he left.

She ignored the ache in her heart  
When he was walking away,  
And hid her shiny tears  
Telling herself it would be okay.

She tried to convince herself  
Saying it was the right thing to do,  
Because if she let him love her,  
She could ruin his youth.

Yet a part of her heart  
Didn't take that shit,  
And it said, he loves you  
He won't leave, so just go after Will.

But her mind said no,  
You have to set him free,  
So she lived her whole life  
Regretting moments like this.

And so the sweet little angel  
That Drew Tanaka once was,  
Got killed, murdered  
And replaced with the fallen dark one.

She saw everyone in love  
Yet she avoided it,  
For a daughter of Aphrodite  
Isn't that the cruellest irony?

She spent her life alone,  
Not letting anyone in,  
Until one day she noticed  
That she could have avoided this.

She saw her past love,  
Her soul mate, her dearest Will,  
Playing with two children  
That were probably his.

And she asked herself  
If she just let someone love her,  
Could she have been happy  
As a lovesick girl?

What would have happened  
If she just married Will?  
She now regretted  
Not being the mother of his kids.

She had had to  
Fall in love with herself,  
Because she was the only one  
Who didn't judge, who actually cared.

Will cared too,  
Her petty mind reminded her,  
But she just decided,  
To make that end.

But now, a lifetime later,  
She wondered while she watched two blonde kids,  
If maybe, just maybe,  
She had fought for the wrong thing.

(So now you know,  
As I've told you, my friends,  
How pretty, perfect angels  
Can end up being demons of hell).

* * *

**I think my eyes are bleeding.**


End file.
